


A Problem

by MisterBlender



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBlender/pseuds/MisterBlender
Summary: Vetra has a problem.Said problem was currently cuddled quite closely to her body, fast asleep and without a seeming care in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Andromeda has seemingly broken a long string of writer's block. :P Always wanted to do a Mass Effect fanfiction, but only now have I been able to get something together. Because the Vetra romance is adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> Picture of my Ryder for visualization purposes, if you like. ^^ http://68.media.tumblr.com/8d3ef0984f5c8f9f3c306671feb8e907/tumblr_onj809upfn1uymkhpo1_1280.jpg

Vetra Nyx had a problem.

Now, ordinarily, problems were something she was very attuned to solving. A little bribe here, a little favor there, and most problems were solved. An interesting game of give and take, one might say. Those were easy enough to traverse most of the time. If she couldn’t wear the problem down now, she could eventually. But, this particular problem wasn’t looking like it was going to be solved anytime soon. A sigh hums through her, eyes sliding over to the problem in question.

Said problem was currently cuddled quite closely to her body, fast asleep and without a seeming care in the world.

One wouldn’t think Sara would be as comfortable as she looked, pressing her face into a turian body. Unlike humans, whose inherent softness was still fascinating to Vetra, turians were mostly made up of hard angles and firm expanses. Sure, there were places where the skin was softer, but overall? She wouldn’t imagine a soft body laying atop hers would yield much comfort. Especially while naked, with no sort of protective layer between them.

Ryder, however, looked as comfy as could be somehow.

And, this was part of the problem. Vetra knew she had work to do, contacts that were probably waiting for her to call them back. But, the girl just looked so… comfortable laying there that it seemed almost criminal to wake her up. There was no real angle where she could slide out that wouldn’t result in a woken Pathfinder. So, she laid in the bed, eyes using this opportunity to see the body atop her own more closely.

This is, honestly, the first time she’s really looked at the woman’s body in it’s entirety. Last night had involved nudity, but it was less the sort of deep exploration and more a sort of lust-fueled stupor. It was clumsy, for sure, but neither of them particularly cared about that if the sounds they made were any indication. In their haze of lust, however, she hadn’t had the opportunity to really look over the body she was touching. It had been more like… ‘Did she make that noise humans are so good at? Keep doing that’.  
But now, with a quiet morning after, she had all the opportunity in the world. If she wasn’t going to be getting work done, why not take the time for a more personal use?

Her eyes start with the most easily recognizable part of the human’s body, that being the shock of short, light blue hair that covered her head. Her talons move up from where they’d been resting, brushing across the soft strands that stick messily out in every direction. She makes a pleased sound as she coils a few strands around one finger. It was always interesting to see how her hair moved. When they were exploring Eos and Ryder was doing that light jog she always did around areas not thick with combat, it would bob up and down with her steps. When she would launch herself upwards with a jump-jet, it would swish opposite of whatever direction she was going. Whether it was caked with dust from Elaaden or lightly dusted with snowflakes from Voeld, it never failed to capture Vetra’s attention.

Maybe it was the striking color. Maybe it was the idea of hair, itself.

Or, maybe she had always been struck by Ryder and hadn’t realized it.

She spends a few moments combing over the hair her eyes had so often directed themselves to, listening to the soft hum Ryder makes in response. She still appears to be asleep, but the motion seems to be comforting through the barriers of sleep. That little sound of comfort portrays so much. Pleasure, love, trust... It’s unbelievably cute, to boot.

Eventually, her hands leave the hair behind, trailing along the woman’s back. Her talons touch the expanse of soft, dark skin gently, the softness of the body atop her own once more coming into her senses. It certainly brought to mind the events of last night in a clearer manner. Humans really were quite soft everywhere, weren’t they? She wonders if Ryder might be an exception. How could anything else be quite this silky to the touch? Maybe she was more than a little biased on that particular opinion.

She slips a finger down the center of Ryder’s back, right along her spine, and smirks just a touch when she feels a small shiver run through the human at that. She ends up being hugged a little closer, a tiny ‘mmph’ coming from the snoozing girl. Though, she no longer finds this to be the problem she had first conceived upon waking. No, she was quite content where she was right now.

Her eyes wander, coming upon what lies further down. Her hands move automatically, slipping right onto a small, cute rear. The rear she’d watched leave, followed behind, and saved more than a few times since their adventure began. She uses both hands, giving a small squeeze to each cheek. She feels like she’s using the word ‘soft’ in her mind a little too often, but damn…

Her mandibles give a small flick as she gives a few more experimental squeezes, eyes watching carefully as the pliable skin presses into fingers easily. She rubs a bit, hands slipping just below the smooth cheeks and along the back of her thighs. She makes a surprised sound when Ryder’s legs begin to spread slowly, eyes flitting from where she had been looking. Her gaze lands right into a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking up at her from her chest.

Ryder’s expression is all mirth and sleepiness, a combination that sees Vetra’s heart beat a little faster. “Ryder, I… How long have you been awake..?”

Sara leans up, pressing a sleepy kiss to one of Vetra’s mandibles. She becomes increasingly aware of how warm Sara’s body is, her form pressing gently to Vetra’s own as the girl leans closer. “Long enough to feel you playing with my ass.” She answers, voice slightly rough with sleep.

“Sorry. I just-”

“Psh.” The blue-haired human interrupts, her kiss moving from mandible to mouth to silence her turian lover. It’s not a long kiss, particularly, being just enough for Vetra to feel the wetness of Sara’s lips against her mouth before it’s broken. “I’d be offended if you didn’t try to sneak a grope in there.”

“Really? While you’re sleeping?” Vetra asks, a chuckle finally humming into her voice.

“Why not? Just means you won’t even let sleep keep you from touching your girlfriend… Can you spell hot?”

The turian shakes her head, hands slowly rubbing along Ryder’s inner thighs. “You’re a strange one.”

“Not news to me… Besides. You love it~”

“I do.” She murmurs, feeling Sara’s breath hitch as she slides one of her talons between her legs. She enjoys the dark blush that colors the human’s cheeks, along with the small sound that escapes. She sees Ryder grin through the blush on her cheeks, eyes cloudy with a lust emerging through the previous sleep. Vetra smiles casually, leaning up as Ryder brings her mouth down to join to hers again. The moan that melts into her mouth is absolutely irresistible, only making her more inclined to begin to-

“ _Good morning, Pathfinder._ ”

She halts as she hears SAM’s electronic voice come from the console nearby, eyes widening as she glances over to the sphere of blue that has appeared. She can feel Ryder tremble slightly, a small wet sound coming from them as her lips come off Vetra’s mouth. They quickly exchange wide glances before Sara breaks off to glare at the console. “Ughhh… SAM, you’re being a major third wheel. Trying to get some morning sex with my girl going on, here.”

“ _Apologies. Your brain activity indicated you were awake. Several emails have come in since you went to sleep. It is within your best interests to address them soon._ ”

A pillow flies from the bed over to the console, doing nothing to cover up SAM’s holographic form but making the thrower of the pillow feel better. Sara pouts, anyway, shifting on Vetra so that her back is on the turian’s front. Her arms cross her chest. “That was so insincere.”

SAM is silent for a moment before it answers. “ _I apologize for interrupting the groundwork for morning sex that I did not know was occurring._ ”

“...Are you being sassy with me, SAM?”

“ _Not at all, Pathfinder. At your earliest convenience, please check your notifications. I will be focusing on the Hyperion queue in the meantime. Sara. Miss Nyx._ ” It says, making Sara’s face screw up just a touch as the holographic interface fades out.

“Man, for being such a sweetie, SAM sure can be sassy when he wants to be.”

“I wonder who he learned that from.” Vetra chuckles, moving her hands to rest over Ryder’s. “Probably good fortune he interrupted. We both have work to do.”

“Work...” Her lover replies with a scrunch of her nose. She tilts her head back so she can look at Vetra, pursing her lips up a touch. She doesn’t look like she really wants to relent, but there’s the thought that something else will probably interrupt them before they can get anywhere. “...Fine. But, we’re so finishing this conversation of ours later. You can’t just leave a girl hanging like that all day.”

“Of course.” Vetra says, her smirk returning. “I’m definitely not finished with you...”

The only thing was… now she had an entirely different problem. She had to go to work still thinking about a naked Ryder.

And, she didn’t think the solution to that problem would be so easily solved, with everyone on the ship within earshot.


End file.
